<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>these violent delights by anakinno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532345">these violent delights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinno/pseuds/anakinno'>anakinno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enjoying AoS Season 7 with as Much Angst as Possible [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lemons - Freeform, Light Angst, Morality, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 07, Short One Shot, Time Travel, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, as much enemies to lovers as it can be in 1k words, kind of, spoilers for 7x02, whoops now they're kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinno/pseuds/anakinno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Deke misses his shot at Malick and gets chewed out by Mack for it, he confronts Daisy back on the Zephyr. She's not too pleased with him herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deke Shaw/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enjoying AoS Season 7 with as Much Angst as Possible [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fill the daisy/deke tag with actual content 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>these violent delights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i thought i'd continue my trend of writing short fics for the new episode each week, mostly deke/daisy centric. here's my take on the tough conversation deke is clearly going to have to have with daisy and mack about why he obeyed daisy and not his direct superior. you could call this the "fill up the daisy/deke tag with actual content 2020" campaign.</p><p>also, CW—daisy mentions the holocaust in the heat of an argument, but not in detail.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe you told me to shoot him."</p><p>Daisy stops dead in the middle of the hallway, resisting the urge to turn around and face Deke. She's exhausted—the team has been awake for at least the past thirty-six hours, ever since they'd jumped into the 1930s and then back out of them. She wants a hot meal and a nice long nap, not Deke's puppy dog eyes and betrayed expression. "Excuse me?"</p><p>Deke sounds like he's practically vibrating with fury, even though his voice is controlled. "You ordered me to shoot Freddie," he repeats. "Even though Mack, Nana, Coulson, Yo-Yo... <em>everyone </em>else said otherwise."</p><p>Daisy doesn't flinch, even though she wants to, when she turns to face him. He looks exhausted, eyes alight with a strange mix of anger and accusation. She resists the urge to make a scathing comment about Deke's name for Simmons—even if it is extremely inappropriate for a grown ass man to be calling a woman who looks younger than him "Nana," saying so won't help matters now—and instead bites out, "I told you. Wilfred Malick's premature death would have saved the lives of millions of people."</p><p>"And sacrificed SHIELD in the process." It's almost funny how vehemently Deke says that. Like he actually <em>believes</em> in SHIELD, all of a sudden.</p><p>Daisy lets out a small, humorless laugh as she takes a step closer to Deke. In the harsh lighting of the Zephyr, the shadows under his eyes are more pronounced. She finds her eyes lingering on the curve of his jaw, the sharp line of his nose, the plushness of his lips, before she can snap herself out of it. She's exhausted—otherwise, she wouldn't be ogling Deke fucking Shaw like this.</p><p>That's what she tells herself, anyway.</p><p>"So now you suddenly care about SHIELD?" Daisy doesn't know where the words are coming from, but once she starts, they pour out of her like water over a broken dam. "Now that it's convenient for you?"</p><p>Deke frowns, but there's still heat in it. "I never said that. I wasn't—"</p><p>Daisy laughs, cutting him off. The sound is dry and almost cruel. "You weren't thinking?" she prompts. "Is that what you were going to say?"</p><p>"Daisy, don't—"</p><p>"Because you weren't, Deke. Freddie Malick's death—"</p><p>"Had to happen <em>naturally,</em>" Deke interrupts pointedly. He's clearly still upset—he uses his hands to gesture, big and grand and <em>dramatic</em>. "Killing a guy like that is <em>not a </em>a stick in a river, Daisy. It would have serious repercussions on the future, no matter what you think."</p><p>Daisy feels anger spike low in her chest. "Do you even know what the Holocaust was?" she sneers suddenly. "The Nazis? <em>Hydra? </em>Do you even know what they stood for?"</p><p>Deke stares at her, taken aback by her sudden outburst. "I—"</p><p>"They <em>murdered </em>practically anyone who didn't look like them, act like them, or believe in their ideology," she bites out. "Including Jews. Imagine being able to prevent six million deaths, Deke!"</p><p>"This isn't about that!" Deke yells, and she blinks at the sudden volume. He pushes a finger into her chest, accusatory and almost hard enough to hurt. "This is about timelines, Daisy, and you ordering me to kill an innocent, unarmed man!"</p><p>"I told you," Daisy says, every word deliberate, "who he was. I told you that he was the father of Gideon Malick. I told you that his death would prevent that of thousands, maybe millions."</p><p>"He hadn't done any of that yet!" Deke sounds... <em>hurt, </em>if she's being honest, though she can't imagine why. "And he was unarmed."</p><p>"You said you took his gun—"</p><p>"That's <em>besides </em>the point." Deke is breathing hard, eyes flashing with some unreadable emotion that Daisy can't name. "You can't just... just order me to <em>murder</em> a man."</p><p>"Why the sudden surge of morality? Did the Director chew you out?" she taunts, knowing it's a low blow but unable to stop herself. "Tell you to stop letting your feelings dictate your actions in the field?"</p><p>Deke's hesitation is answer enough. "That conversation was none of your business," he says firmly, sounding a little bit like a kid defending himself against an adult. "I should've guessed you were listening in."</p><p>"I didn't need to. It's written all over your face, dumbass," she shoots back.</p><p>"Fine!" he explodes, in his characteristic way. He looks back and forth around the room—anywhere but at her. "He did tell me to remain more levelheaded, but I—Mack knows what he's talking about," he adds, sounding unsure of himself. This is new territory, after all, for the both of them. "And so do you, apparently."</p><p>"I don't—I have no idea what you're talking about." Daisy raises her chin to gain some semblance of confidence, even though she knows full well what he's referring to.</p><p>"You knew I'd listen to you." Deke's voice is almost self-deprecating, a rasp against Daisy's ears. "You knew that when it came down to it, I'd choose you over Mack."</p><p>"Deke—"</p><p>"I'm not <em>finished!</em>" he snaps, and Daisy flinches. "I trusted you, Daisy, and you <em>used </em>me."</p><p>Daisy feels anger flow through her veins at that, hot and heavy, and she sneers up (blast! When did he get so tall?) at Deke. "Why would you ever trust me?" she challenges. "I'm Quake. Destroyer of Worlds. You knew that, Deke, right from the start. I've done <em>nothing </em>to earn your trust, so don't complain. I did what had to be done."</p><p>"That's not true!" Deke protests. "You—you saved us. Back on the Lighthouse. You saved <em>me.</em>" He takes her hand in his and places it over his heart; Daisy can feel it beating underneath her palm, alive and steady. "</p><p>"It's your own fault," she tells him pointedly. "For trusting me."</p><p>There—a flash of that same emotion again, in Deke's eyes. "Stop—stop doing this!" he exclaims, voice choked up. "Daisy—"</p><p>"Doing what?" There's a challenge in Daisy's voice. She meets his gaze evenly. "What am I doing, Deke?"</p><p>"Stop <em>pushing me away</em>. The minute I get close—"</p><p>"Oh, you think <em>we're</em> close?" She gestures between them, almost mockingly. Daisy knows how hurtful her words are, but she can't bring herself to care. "We're not <em>close</em>, Deke. You're just a soul out of time, and you follow me around like a lost puppy. It's not <em>cute. </em>It's not <em>attractive. </em>It's fucking annoying. You stay in your lane, and I'll stay in mine."</p><p>Daisy finishes abruptly, breathing hard, and she suddenly realizes that Deke still has her hand clutched against his chest. They're standing awfully close; she can feel the tickle of his breath across her cheeks. When she raises her gaze to his face, his eyes are alight with emotion—hatred, anger, fury, and then... resigned acceptance for what he's about to do.</p><p>"As soon as anyone gets close to you," he repeats, barely audible, "you push them away. It's a defense mechanism, but please. Stop it."</p><p>And then he kisses her, hot and desperate and hungry. Daisy makes a small, surprised sound in the back of her throat as she leans into him, wrapping her hands in his short hair and allowing herself <em>this, </em>at least. Even if she is exhausted and dirty and angry, she can have Deke. Right here, right now. No strings attached.</p><p>"Deke," she gasps into his ear as they stumble backwards. "Not out here. There's a—there's a closet. Behind you." With a chuckle into her mouth, Deke finds the door handle behind him and opens it. The closet is dimly lit and lockable from the inside—perfect, just as Daisy had remembered.</p><p>She lets herself forget everything, just for half an hour. Lets herself forget the Coulson LMD and Freddie Malick and the Zephyr's time travel. Lets herself forget the look on Mack's face when he'd realized what she'd told Deke to do. Lets herself forget her own conflicted feelings about the man in front of her.</p><p>And instead focuses on Deke himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>check me out on <a href="anakinnope.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>